Transkripte/Büffelherden und Apfelbäume
Büffelherden und Apfelbäume ist die einundzwanzigste Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Nächster Halt: Appleloosa :Applejack: Und da sagte das gelbe Vögelchen zu sich selbst, “Hmm. Mein kleiner Lieblingsbaum ist ja in zwischen gar kein kleiner Baum mehr.” Und dann sang es sein Lied, über die Kraft und über die Stärke und alle lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen in diesem Baum. Ende gut, alles gut. :Rarity: Applejack! Wem hast du denn hier gerade ein Gute Nacht Geschichte vorgelesen... Einem Apfelbaum? :Applejack: Heheh... Äh... Naja, weißt du, verpflanzt zu werden kann einen jungen Apfelbaum ganz schön durcheinander bringen... und Bloomberg hier hab ich einfach sehr gern. :Rarity: Das ist nicht fair, Applejack! Du teilst dir mit einem Baum einen Schlafwagen in der ersten Klasse und ich bin mit den anderen Ponys zusammen in einen Waggon eingepfercht. Wie soll ich denn da meinen wichtigen Schönheitsschlaf bekommen?! :Applejack: Aber wegen Bloomberg machen wir doch überhaupt diese Reise. Er braucht Ruhe, damit ich ihn meinen Verwandten in Appleloosa als Geschenk überreichen kann. :Rarity: Hmph! Du sprichst über den Baum als wäre er dein Baby, oder sowas. :Applejack: Wag es nicht ihn ein Baby zu nennen?! Bloomberg ist kein Baby! Sei nicht traurig. Rarity sagt manchmal dummes Zeug. Bloomberg ist ein großer, starker Apfelbaum. Jaa, das ist er. Kutchi-kutchi-kutchi-ku! :Rarity: Nur zur Information. die kleine Rarity ist auch traurig! Hmph! :<My Little Pony theme song> :Pony-Geschnatter :Rarity: Dieser Lärm am frühen Morgen! :[more indistinct conversations: Fluttershy(?): I can't wait! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah!] :Spike: grummel Könnte ihr bitte mal ruhig sein! Ich hab euch eure Snacks geröstet, die ihr haben wolltet und jetzt bin ich erledigt. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, wo du das sagst, einige der Maiskörner sind leider nicht aufgesprungen. :Spike: Okay, na schön... :Rainbow Dash: Urgh... :Spike: Gute Nacht! :Twilight Sparkle: Ähh... Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir jetzt alle schlafen. Morgen haben wir einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns. :Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie: Awwww! :Spike: schnarch :Rainbow Dash: flüster Psst! Pinkie Pie, schläfst du schon? :Pinkie Pie: flüster Nein, schläfst du denn schon? :Rainbow Dash: flüster Wenn ich schon schlafen würde, könnte ich dich wohl kaum fragen, ob du schon schläfst. :Pinkie Pie: flüster Oh ja! kicher :Rainbow Dash: flüster Wenn wir in Appleloosa sind, meinst du wir müssen den Baum den ganzen Weg vom Bahnhof bis zur Plantage tragen? :Pinkie Pie: flüster Den Baum tragen? Meinst du Bloomberg? :Rainbow Dash: sarkastisch ... Nein... Fluttershy. :Pinkie Pie: flüster Fluttershy ist doch kein Baum, du Dummerchen! :Twilight Sparkle: Worüber redet ihr denn? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash glaubt Fluttershy wäre ein Baum! :Rainbow Dash: 'Nein ich glaube nicht, dass sie ein Baum ist! Ich :'Twilight Sparkle: Wieso sagst du dannUrsprünglich: Did you saayy, dass sie ein Baum ist? :Rainbow Dash: Nein. Äh.. Ich..ich wollte das nicht – :Twilight Sparkle: Aber du weißt doch, dass Fluttershy kein Baum ist. :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy ist kein Baum, Rainbow Dash! :Fluttershy: Ich wäre unheimlich gern ein Baum! :Spike: Sagt mal geht's noch?! :Twilight Sparkle: Ist Spike jetzt irgendwie beleidigt? :Fluttershy: Ein beleidigter Leberwurst-Drachen! :Alle Ponys, außer Rarity: kicher :Rarity: aufgelegter Schönheitsmaske Könnt ihr jetzt endlich mal still sein ...RUUUHE!!! :Alle Ponys, außer Rarity: Aaaaaah!!! :Spike: Bloomberg..? Bloomberg? Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich schnarche. Gute Nacht. seufz Die Büffel :Rainbow Dash: 'schnarch ''Möhrchen. wird erschüttert Uauu...was wie wo?] :'''Twilight Sparkle: Seht doch, eine Büffelherde! :Rainbow Dash: ' Wow, die sind aber schnell!Nicht im Original vorhanden :'Fluttershy: Das ist ja eine riesige Herde.Kaum hörbar im Original :Rarity: Was für ein entzückender Federschmuck! :Twilight Sparkle: Die kommen dem Zug aber gefährlich nahe. :schreien durcheinander :Rarity: Ich will sofort mit dem Zugführer sprechen! :Pinkie Pie: Oooh, seht doch! Sie können Zirkustricks! :Pinkie Pie: 'Ooh! Ooh, Ooh! Und Salto rückwärts!... Oder vielleicht auch nur springen? :'Rainbow Dash: Hmm.. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das keine Zirkusnummer ist. :Rainbow Dash: '''Hey du! :Little Strongheart:' japs :'Rainbow Dash: Wo willst du eigentlich so schnell hin? Wow! :'''Rainbow Dash: Wow, für jemanden mit deinem Gewicht bist du, ganz schön schnell... Nicht böß gemeint. :Little Strongheart: Häh..? :Rainbow Dash: Ich will wissen wieso – hey! :Rainbow Dash: Ich rede mit dir – japs ... :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, wow!... Gleich hab ich dich! Uuh! – ächtz :Applejack: japs Oh nein! Sie haben Bloomberg! :Spike: Daaa-haaa! :Twilight Sparkle: Und Spike! :Rainbow Dash: Ooh.. :Spike: entfernt Hilfe! :Rainbow Dash: Einen Drachen zu entführen. Euch werd ich's zeigen! Auu... Ankunft in Appleloosa :Braeburn: Hey ihr! Willkommen in A-a-pplelooosa! :Apple Jack: Braeburn, hör zu – :Braeburn: Cousine Apple Jack, wo sind deine Manieren, willst du mich nicht deinen Freundinnen vorstellen? Also schäm dich! :Apple Jack: Braeburn, hör zu, uns ist etwas schreckliches – :Braeburn: Ja es ist schrecklich, euer Zug ist sieben Minuten zu spät! Das sind sieben Minuten weniger für euch das Glück und die Freude von ... A-a-a-pplelooosa zu genießen! :Braeburn: Da seid ihr platt, dass wir Siedlerponys das alles in einem Jahr aufgebaut haben, was?! Wie ihr seht haben wir sogar ein wenig Luxus. Pferdekutschen zum Beispiel! :Carriage Puller: Okay, jetzt bist du wieder dran. :Rider Pony: Nein, du bist noch dran. :Braeburn: Hier werden Zeichnungen von den Pferdekutschen angefertigt. :Applejack: … Hör zu, Braeburn, Ich – äh-uugh! :Braeburn: Und hier ist unsere Wasserbar, die Salzschleuse. :Saloon Keeper Pony: Du hast genug Salz für heute!! :Salted Pony: Krieg ich dann vielleicht... noch ein Gläschen Wasser? :Braeburn: Hier drüben ist das Büro von Sheriff SilbersternOriginal: Silverstar. :Braeburn: Und hier tanzen wir unsere wilden Wild-West-Tänze! :Braeburn: Und hier unsere milden Wild-West-Tänze! :Applejack: Aber, Braeburn, wir – . :Braeburn: Und von hier aus hat man die aller schönste Aussicht in ganz ... A-a-a-pplelooosa! Unsere Apfelplantage :Applejack: Braeburn! :Braeburn: Wie müssen bald mit der Ernte anfangen. :Applejack: 'Braebu – :'Braeburn: Das ist auch gut so! :Applejack: Brae – :Braeburn: denn davon leben wir schließlich. :Applejack: BRAEBURN!! :Braeburn: Äh, ja, Cousine ? :Applejack: Huh, das ist wirklich eine sehr schöne Stadt. Aber wir haben gerade ein RIESEN Problem! Einige unsere Freunde sind verschwunden! :Fluttershy: Eine wilde Herde Büffel... :Rarity: ... hat Spike entführt! :Twilight Sparke: Und Rainbow Dash ist ihnen gefolgt! :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie ist auch verschwunden. :Applejack: Wir wollten euch einen Apfelbaum für die Plantage schenken und der ist jetzt auch weg! :Braeburn: Sagtet ihr ... gerade Büffel? Seufz Nun diese Büffel wollen, dass wir Siedlerponys jeden einzelnen Baum, den wir gepflanzt haben, wieder entfernen. Und sie wollen verhindern, dass neue gepflanzt werden. :Fluttershy: Aber wieso? :Braeburn: Ich weiß nich(t). Wir haben viel Arbeit in dieses Land gesteckt, um unsere Stadt zu versorgen und unsere Familien zu ernähren. Und jetzt möchten sie, dass wir diese Bäume entfernen. Das ist nicht fair... Das Büffel Lager :Rainbow Dash: Ooh, wann krieg ich diesen kleinen Büffel endlich in meine Hufe? japs... Auu! Niemand darf Rainbow Dash ungestraft reinlegen. :Pinkie Pie: Buh!! :Rainbow Dash: Aah!! … Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Na gut, erwischt! Ich wollte dich eigentlich reinlegen, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen! Du bist zu gut. :Rainbow Dash: Shhshh! Was denkst du dir dabei?! Du musst sofort verschwinden! :Pinkie Pie: Achso? :Rainbow Dash: Sonst wissen sie wo ich mich verstecke. :Pinkie Pie: Ach ja? :Rainbow Dash: Ich versuche gerade Spike zu retten! :Pinkie Pie: Ach wirklich? Das will ich doch auch! :Rainbow Dash: Aber je mehr von uns hier rumlaufen, desto eher werden wir .. geschnappt. :Rainbow Dash: Renn, Pinkie, ich werde sie aufhalten. Bring dich in Sicherheit! :Spike: Haaalt! :Spike: Dash, Pinkie... Was geht ab? Hey, keine Angst, ich kenn die Typen. Sie sind okay. :Buffalo: Wenn du es sagst. Wir sehn uns, Bruder. :Spike: Sie haben mich aus Versehen entführt und deshalb fühlen sich die Jungs jetzt echt schlecht. Zum Glück behandeln sie Drachen mit Respekt. Ich bin für sie sowas wie ein Ehrengast. Ponys können sie nicht so gut leiden.. :Rainbow Dash: schnüffel Ugh... :Spike: ..aber ihr gehört zu mir, also alles easy. :Rainbow Dash: Hah, ich traue ihnen trotzdem nicht. Wir sollten den Rückzug antreten, solange wir können –- :Pinkie Pie: Mmm! mampf Was, mitten im Essen? Du hast wohl nicht alle Hufnägel im Huf?! :Pinkie Pie: Ich hätte super gern noch so eine Schlabberportion. :Kleines Starkes HerzOriginal: Little Strongheart: Natürlich, und für dich wertester Spike Edelsteine, richtig? :Spike: Türkise. Mmm! mampf Das hier ist Kleines Starkes HerzOriginal: Little Strongheart, meine Freundinnen Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Du!! :Kleines Starkes Herz: Du? :Rainbow Dash: Das reicht! Wir zischen hier sofort ab! :Pinkie Pie: kindliches Kichern :Kleines Starkes Herz: Warte! Ich will mich für das, was auf dem Zug passiert ist, bei dir entschuldigen. Wir wollten wirklich niemanden verletzen. :Rainbow Dash: Ja, natürlich. :Kleines Starkes Herz: Wir wollten nur den Baum. Die Siedlerponys haben unser schönes Land in eine riesige Obstplantage verwandelt. Und durch ihre Schuld wissen wir nicht, wo wir unsere traditionellen Büffelherdenläufe veranstalten können... :Rainbow Dash und Pinkie Pie: Häh? :Spike: Wir sollten uns mit Häuptling DonnerhufChief Thunderhooves unterhalten. :Häuptling DonnerhufOriginal: Chief Thunderhooves: Hmmh. Seit vielen Generationen benutzen wir für unsere Büffelherdenläufe einen ganz bestimmten PfadOriginal: We have a long and winding stampeding trail. Japs Schon mein Vater trampelte über diesen geheiligten Boden und vor ihm sein Vater und sein Vater ebenfalls und davor sein Vater und davor sein Vater und – :Kleines Starkes Herz: Sie haben verstanden, was du meinst, Häuptling. :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Hmph. Es gehört zu unserer Tradition diesen Pfad einmal im Jahr entlang zu trampeln. Aber jetzt haben die Siedlerponys, diese ... ... schnaub ... Appleloosianer! schnaub schnaub- :Kleines Starkes Herz: ... Auf deisen Pfad Apfelbäume gepflanzt, ohne uns um Erlaubnis zu fragen. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, das war aber nicht sehr nett. Oder, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Hmph... :Kleines Starkes Herz: Die Ponys wollen ihre Bäume nicht entfernen. Deshalb sitzen wir hier fest und das ist nicht fair! :Spike: Siehst du, Rainbow Dash? Sie haben aus gutem Grund –- :Häuptling Donnerhuf und Kleines Starkes Herz: japs :alle Büffel: japs :Rainbow Dash: Huh-ah.. Natürlich hattet ihr einen guten Grund! Kommt schon! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich mit diesen Appleloosianern sprechen! :Rarity: Auu! Ächtz Bitte nicht so fest! :Applejack: Tschuldige, Rarity, aber wir müssen unsere Freunde retten und das bedeutet eine sehr lange Wanderung durch's Büffelgebiet. Es geht los! :Pinkie Pie: Hi Leute! :Fluttershy: Pinkie! Wir sind so froh euch zu sehen. :Rarity: Wir sind vor Sorge umgekommen. :Twilight Sparkle: Wie seid ihr den Büffeln denn entkommen? :Pinkie Pie: Sind wir nicht! :Rainbow Dash: Ich denke, ihr solltet euch mit den Büffeln unterhalten. :Applejack: Ach ja? Und worüber? :Rainbow Dash: Wir haben unsere Freundin, Kleines Starkes Herz, mitgebracht damit sie den Appleloosianern erklärt warum sie ihre Bäume vom Büffellandentfernen sollen. :Braeburn: Jede Information würde uns -– :Applejack: Ist ja merkwürdig. Mein Cousin, Braeburn, möchte den Büffeln nämlich erklären, warum die Apfelbäume unbedingt stehen bleiben sollen. :Kleines Starkes Herz: Ja, dass würde mich wirklich interessieren -– :Rainbow Dash: Das Land gehört den Büffeln! Und ihr habt das eben nicht gewusst. Das war ein Missverständnis. Entfernt die Apfelbäume und fertig. :Braeburn: Also... Ähäh... :Applejack: Weißt du, wie viel Arbeit in so einer Plantage steckt und jetzt sollen sie nochmal so viel arbeiten um den Büffeln ihren Trampelpfad zurück zu geben? :Rainbow Dash: Pflanzt halt die Bäume woanders!! :Applejack: Wo denn?! Das ist das einzige flache Gebiet hier! :Rainbow Dash: Aber den BÜFFELN GEHÖRTE ES ZUERST! :Applejack: UND DIE SIEDLERPONYS BRAUCHEN ES ZUM ÜBERLEBEN! :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon Applejack! :the same time Applejack: Du hast überhaupt keine Argumente! Rainbow Dash: Warum bist du so sturr? :Twilight Sparkle: Aufhören... Büffel und Siedlerponys haben beide gute Gründe dieses Land für sich zu nutzen und alles was wir brauchen ist eine Lösung. :Pinkie Pie: Hey, da fällt mir gerade was ein! Vertragt euch ::Pie ::Gewiss, manches trennt uns ::Doch viel ist uns gemein ::Denn wir tragen und ihr tragt ::Einen Huf an jedem Bein ::Was soll der Quatsch das einer ::Den anderen hier verscheuche ::Dieser Ärger bringt euch gar nichts ::Außer Maul- und Klauen-Seuche ::Streit will ich hier nicht sehn ::Lasst uns grasen gehn! ::Dieser Tag ist so schön ::Wenn wir uns verstehn ::Also vertra-agt ::Euch und sa-agt ::Ja, wir stimmen gern ein ::Also vertra-agt ::Euch und sa-agt ::Alle wollen friedlich sein ::Ihr ernährt euch so wie wir ::Nämlich ausschließlich vegetarisch ::Heu und Hafer fresst auch ihr ::Warum streiten wir uns hier? ::Also vertra-agt ::Euch und sa-agt ::Ja, wir stimmen gern ein ::Alle wollen friedlich sein :Spike: Super, Pinkie Pie! Das war echt ein klasse Western-Song! Du hast es drauf!! :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Interessant, sieht ganz so aus als wären Sheriff Silberstern und ich...uns absolut einig. :Sheriff Silberstern: Allerdings. :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Eine schlechtere Show haben wir noch nie gesehen... :Sheriff Silberstern: Hähä... allerdings! :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Doch nun ist die Zeit des Büffelherdenlaufs gekommen. Unser traditioneller Lauf startet morgen um Punkt zwölf Uhr. Wenn die Apfelplantage morgen noch steht, dann werden wir sie platt machen ...und den Rest der Stadt auch! :Mane6 ohne Pinkie Pie, mit Breaburn japs :Kleines Starkes Herz: Aber, Häuptling! :Sheriff Silberstern: Und wir Appleloosianer empfehlen euch, gewappnet zu sein. Denn wir sind auf euch vorbereitet, hah! :Braeburn: Aber, Sheriff... :Pony im Hintergrund: Oh, nein! :Pinkie Pie: Wow... das wollte ich mit meinem Song aber nicht aussagen... Kampf um Appleloosa :verschiedene Ponys: In Deckung! Nur schnell weg hier! Ich hab Angst. Beeilt euch, schnell! :Applejack: Natürlich will ich, dass die Leute hier überleben können. Aber hier braut sich gerade ein Sturm zusammen, der mir nicht gefällt. :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen, bevor auch nur ein Pony verletzt wird. :Twilight Sparkle: Hört zu! Wollt ihr nicht nochmal darüber nachdenken - :Rarity: Nun, wegen dieser Bäume, also wir – huch! :verschiedene Ponys: ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Wollen wir uns vielleicht nochmal zusammen setzen – :Pony (Green Grapes): Grrrrr! :Twilight Sparkle: japs ... Wieso schaltet hier eigentlich niemand von euch sein Gehirn ein?! :Applejack: Sheriff, wäre es nicht gut wenn wir – :verschiedene Ponys :Spike: Könn wir das nicht noch irgendwie verhindern? :Kleines Starkes Herz: Wenn die Siedler ihre Bäume nicht entfernen, dann glaube ich nicht. :Spike: seufz mampf :Rainbow Dash: Ich weiß, dass du das gar nicht willst. :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Sie haben uns unser Land weggenommen. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Ich weiß es auch nicht. Mann kann sich immer was einfallen lassen. :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Um zwölf wird es für sie zu spät sein. :Rainbow Dash: Komm schon, DENK! DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK-DENK. :Häuptling Donnerhuf: seufz :Rainbow Dash: japs Seht doch, er tut es nicht! ::Pie ::... Wenn wir uns verstehn. ::Also vertra-agt ::Euch und sa-agt. ::Ja wir stimmen gern ein :Häuptling Donnerhuf: Grrr... ::Also vertra-agt :Häuptling Donnerhuf: LOOOOOS!! ::Euch und sa-agt. :Pinkie Pie: Wah-ahh! Woah-aa-aa-ua-aaah!! :Ponygeschrei :Sheriff Silberstern: Fertig? … Uuund … FEUER! -C-H-A-O-S- :Häuptling Donnerhuf:: (Distorted) Nooo! :Häuptling Donnerhuf::Hmm-JAAM!... Hey, ich hab eine echt gute Idee! Frieden :Häuptling Donnerhuf:: Wir lassen den Appleloosianer ihre Apfelplantage, Dafür bekommen wir einen Teil ihrer Früchte! Diese Apfelkuchen sind köstlich! :Spike: Also ich würde auf jeden Fall einen Türkies vorziehen. mampf Ahh...! :Applejack: Bloomberg, das ist ein großer Tag. Mama ist so stolz auf dich! :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, Freundschaft ist etwas wunderbares und sehr machtvoll. Sogar Feinde können zu Freunden werden. Man muss Verständnis für einander aufbringen. Man muss teilen können und sich um einander kümmern.– :Pinkie Pie: HEY! Genau das hab ich gesagt! :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Over a Barrel es:Transcripciones/En el Oeste ru:Стенограммы/Яблоки раздора Büffelherden und Apfelbäume Kategorie:Büffelherden und Apfelbäume Kategorie:Erste Staffel